Blood Brothers: From Hell and Back Again
by alternativewriter90
Summary: Haroshami Tenshi has just survived hell. But when he returns to the real world he begins to have nightmares. When a new girl arrives in his school he is reminded of friends he lost and friends he gained. But when a way to bring back the dead from Heavenly Host is discovered, Tenshis' life may be in danger. The followup to Blood Brothers
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is the follow up to my previous fan fiction, Blood Brothers. So if you are reading this and you didn't read the first one, I would advise you read the first story. This is because this story may not make much sense if you don't. But I'm not ordering you to. Anyways, to those who did red Blood Brothers in full, you may appreciate that I'm going to try and make the story longer. Thank you for your support and please enjoy!

-AlternativeWriter90

Note: I do not own any of the original characters from Corpse Party, but I do own the characters from Nakashima Academy, the orphanage and some students from Kisaragi.

* * *

Chapter 1: Protective Duties

Tenshi was sitting writing in class. He was an attentive student and he regularly got good grades. He was a bit distracted however by the pain in his side that he had been bothered by since he had left the nightmarish school. However he tried his best to ignore it and focus on his teacher, Ms. Yashimaku. She was quite young for a teacher in his opinion being a young 23. Behind him was the empty seat of his friend Kiki, who had died with the rest of his friends in the school. What bothered him the most was that nobody remembered them. Any evidence of their existence had been wiped off the face of the earth, apart from Kikis' green silk ribbon that Tenshi had taken as a reminder of her. He looked up at clock; it was almost time to go. **"Now class, tomorrow I want you to finish off your essays if you haven't already done so," **her assignment gained a groan from the class apart from Tenshi. He was relaxed as he had finished it early. As the class packed up to go home and relax, Ms. Yashimaku called him over. He waited until all the other students had left then he went up. **"Yes Ms. Yashimaku?" **She gestured for him to sit down. As he did so she smiled at him. She was fond of her students but she admittedly had a favourite. **"Tenshi, we are getting a new student tomorrow. So as they will be new to this school I am trusting you to make them feel at home. Can you do that?" **She didn't doubt for a second that he was capable of doing such a job. She often felt sorry for him. His parents had died when he was very young, and his brother and sister had been adopted without him. **"No problem Ms. Yashimaku, I'll do it," **he said with a smile. He got up and went to leave. **"See you tomorrow Tenshi!" **called out the teacher as he left.

The next day the class was buzzing with excitement at the news of a new student arriving. Tenshi wasn't that bothered; all he cared about was following orders and making them feel at home. He had done it many times at the orphanage; when new orphans came in he was responsible for them being welcomed, since he had been there longer than some carers. He sat in his desk looking out of the window watching the cars go past when he heard Ms. Yashimakus' voice. **"Okay class, as you know a new student is going to be in our class from now on. So I want you to be friendly and make her feel at home!" **At those words she looked at Tenshi and smiled. She then gestured for the new classmate to come into the room. Tenshi immediately recognised her. His heart stopped for a second. **"This is Suzomoto Mayu, and she was transferred from Kisaragi!" **said the teacher as the girl spotted Tenshi. She gave a smile when he gave a small wave to her. **"There are few free seats so take any seat you want to!" **The girl immediately went over to Tenshi and sat behind him. When the bell rang for lunch Tenshi turned to Mayu, who was finishing writing. He got up as she did and smiled. **"Mayu, it's good to see you again. This time under more friendly circumstances!" **he said with a laugh. She giggled at his joke and began to walk with him. **"So where is the cafeteria?" **she asked politely as they walked through the halls. He almost towered over her because of their difference in height, so he had to look down to answer her. **"It's just down here," **he said as they walked down a flight of stairs. He had to admit he was happy that it was her that was the new student, as he could talk to her without any awkwardness. **"How you holding up?" **he asked, he knew that she had lost the boy that she loved, but she didn't know that he let him die. **"Fine, I guess. I'm still a bit depressed about Shig-nii but I think I'm coping well!" **she said with a sad smile. When they reached the cafeteria, he rushed forward a bit so that he could hold open the door for Mayu. **"Thank you." **He smiled at her gratitude as he followed her into the noisy hall. When they got their food, a basic rice and sushi meal, they sat down at a table together. It was away from everyone else. **"You never told me that you were going to Nakashima Academy Mayu!" **he said as he swallowed some rice. He found it odd that she hadn't mentioned it when he had told her he was a student at Nakashima. He guessed it had just slipped her mind. **"Yeah I just forgot," **she replied. Tenshi noticed a bunch of girls giggling and looking their way. He just ignored it and continued to eat. **"Yoshiki told us more about you in the school," **she said quietly, being careful not to attract attention. Tenshi looked up in surprise at her statement. Yoshiki talked about him? **"Yeah? What did he say?" **he asked as he ate a bit of sushi. **"He mentioned your parents dying…" **Tenshi stopped chewing. He hadn't expected that. He imagined that he would talk about how they met but not his parents. **"Oh… I suppose he mentioned my brother and sister as well then?" **he said quietly, not looking up. He wanted to forget his family as best as possible, seeing as he hardly knew his parents and his siblings never really attempted to get him adopted with them. **"I'm sorry for mentioning it Tenshi, forgive me…" **He looked up and smiled. **"Don't worry Suzomoto I'm fine really. I'm glad you know a bit more about me." **Once they had finished their lunch they went back to class, ready for the last few hours of the day.

* * *

"**So the boy from Heavenly Host is at your new school?" **asked Shinozaki curiously. She remembered the tall boy who had saved three people from their group. Mayu had called the group together for a meet up in a café. Everyone apart from Yoshiki and Yuka were there. She could understand that Yuka had her own friends but Yoshiki had no excuse. He was probably late… again. Naomi was still depressed about Seiko but Satoshi was helping her cope, much to Ayumis' annoyance. They heard the door open and they turned to see Yoshiki walk towards them. He sat beside her at the end of the table. **"So Mayu how are you finding your new school?" **he asked casually. **"It's good. The teachers are so kind and helpful and my classmates are nice. Not as nice as you guys though!" **She said with a smile. **"Oh and Kishinuma, your friend is in my class!" **Yoshiki frowned; it took him a while to understand what Mayu had just said. **"Oh! Tenshi?"** His blood brother seemed to be coming back into his life. He sighed as a waitress took their orders. He guessed he should try and visit him. **"He's been very helpful," **said Mayu as their drinks arrived. She took a sip of her coffee as she thought about her new friend. **"Well the rest of our class are missing you Suzomoto!" **said Satoshi. **"I'm missing our class too."**

* * *

As Tenshi walked to school he overheard a conversation between a group of girls in front of him. **"Did you see Haroshami with that new girl Suzomoto?" **said one. **"Yeah, he always looks out for other people!" **said another. **"He's so kind!" **said the third girl. Tenshi smirked to himself at their chatter. He had never heard anyone talking about him in that way before. It was a nice thing to hear. When he got to his class he saw that Mayu wasn't there. As the class started he presumed that she must have been feeling sick or something. **"Okay class, we are going to be doing group work these next two weeks and at the end of it you will present your work in front of the class. I'm selecting the groups so when I call out the groups get together. The subject is societies opinion on people who haven't got the same things as them. For example, homeless people." **Tenshi was put in a group with Mayu, which was good. He was also with Maturo Kensuke, his years' thug. In reality Tenshi saw him as a daddies boy and an over confident idiot. Also in his group was Hakiru Maki one of the girls he had overheard earlier. She was one of the "desirable" girls in their year. He liked her; she wasn't too big-headed and she didn't abuse her influence over boys. From the get go Maturo was trying to aggravate him. **"Hey we should do our project on orphans. We can just say we have a prime example!" **he said pointing and laughing at Tenshi. **"Or maybe we should do ours on people with no brains. We have a perfect example right here!" **snapped Tenshi in reply. This insult made Hakiru laugh which made Maturo stop laughing. **"Shut-up Haroshami," **spat the thug. Tenshi just smirked and leant back in his chair. He had embarrassed him infront of the most popular girl in school, which was a small victory in his mind. **"Tenshi I think we could do a presentation on orphans, but instead of just our opinions we could have an orphans opinion on societies opinion!" **suggested Maki. Tenshi thought about it and realised that it was a good idea. **"Yeah sounds good Hakiru!" **he said with a smile. He never knew that she was smart as well as pretty. **"I go to a youth club so I can interview some of the other people that go there on their opinions," **said the girl as she wrote down the idea on a page. **"Are you okay with asking some orphans about their opinion?" **Tenshi nodded. He was sure that they wouldn't mind. **"Make sure to get a good range of ages by the way!" **Maturo yawned as the two brainstormed, which gained him a look of death from Maki. Tenshi was beginning to know more about this girl. The only girl he had really talked to was Kiki before this. But he was glad that he had been in a group with her. **"So you'll do all the work then? And what about that new girl?" **scoffed Maturo. **"You fucked her yet Haroshami?" **Tenshi glared at the thug. He was disgusting. He was about to reply when he was stopped. **"Why don't you focus on not getting a bad grade Maturo. Your Daddy can't buy you a good mark you know that right?" **hissed Maki. This made Tenshi chuckle to himself which pissed off Kensuke even more. He and Hakiru continued to come up with ideas until the bell rang for lunch. Maturo went over to his gang of hoodlums and walked out of the classroom hunched over. Maki smiled at Tenshi and walked over to her giggling group of girlfriends. As they walked out Tenshi ventured over to Ms. Yashimakus' desk. **"Yes Tenshi? Can I help you?" **asked the young teacher kindly. She was always asked for advice from her students but never before had Haroshami needed anything. **"I was just wondering if you could photocopy something for me Ms. Yashimaku." **He said handing over a sheet of paper. It was full of ideas for the project. **"Why of course! Is this for Suzomoto?" **She was happy as he nodded. He seemed to be looking after the new girl well. As she photocopied the sheet she looked at the tall boy. When she had first seen him she thought he was a bad student that had been held back a few years because he was so tall. When she started to notice his good grades in his work she had to ask about him to the principal. She felt extremely embarrassed when she found out that he was the normal age for the year group. Ever since she had found this out she began to get to know him as a good student and a better person. **"There you go Haroshami!" **she said as she handed him the two sheets. **"Now go and get some lunch," **she smiled as he thanked her and left. He really was a good kid. If his parents were still alive they would be proud.

At the end of the day Tenshi gathered up his things to go home. He carefully put Mayus' sheet in his bag, determined not to crumple it up. He zipped up his bag and left the classroom. It was quite cold so he buttoned up his green blazer. As he walked to the orphanage he could hear sniggering behind him. He just ignored it and continued to walk. However when he turned the corner he heard his name. **"Yo! Haroshami!" **he turned at the voice. It was Maturo and his gang. **"What do you want Maturo?" **He surveyed the gang of thugs, a few of them were quite built and some were just fat. **"You embarrassed me in front of a girl**, **I ain't gunna let that slide you know?" **he snarled. Tenshi just rolled his eyes. **"Look I don't really care about your ego Maturo. Just let it go, you embarrassed yourself!" **replied Tenshi impatiently. He knew that if a fight started he may win it as he was outnumbered six to one. He began to walk away not wanting to stay and chat. **"Hey I'm not done!" **shouted the thug in anger. **"Yeah, well I am!" **said Tenshi with a wave. He wasn't worth it.

* * *

The next day Mayu was back again. She had been feeling sick after she had eaten a stale bun in a café. The groups were put together again and Tenshi gave her the sheet that had the work on it. They were quite far ahead of the other groups so he took the chance to fill her in on all the details. **"So we have been asked to do a project on societies opinion on other people. Our group is doing orphans," **he said as Mayu read her sheet. Her green eyes reminded him of Kiki. He sighed slightly at the memory. **"It was mainly Maki who had the idea Suzomoto," **he added turning to the blushing face of Hakiru. **"Well you helped…" **Once Mayu had finished reading she smiled at Tenshi, **"Thank you Tenshi!" **He beamed at her thanks. **"So Hakiru, what do I do?" **asked Suzomoto politely. **"Well, can you ask people you knew from your old school about their opinions?" **Mayu nodded, that meant she had an excuse to see her friends again.

As the day went on the ideas kept on coming. When the bell rang for home, he waited until Mayu was ready then he left. As he walked her home, he thought about asking if he could meet up with her friends from Kisaragi. **"Hey Mayu? Emmm this may be a bit sudden but, do you mind if I meet your friends again?" **He really just wanted to talk to Yoshiki again. **"Hmm I'll see Tenshi but I'm sure they won't mind," **she said as they reached her house. **"Well thanks for walking me to my house," **she said as she entered her house with a smile. He smiled as she went into her home. He was becoming fond of the girl. He was determined to keep her safe as he had done in the school. He was walking home lost in his thoughts when he heard a scream. He jumped in surprise and tried to find the source of the scream. He heard it again and he found where it was coming from. Down a dark alley way he could see a girl struggling with a man. **"Hey! You!" **he shouted. The man stopped and looked at him as he walked down the alley. **"Hey mind your own business lanky!" **threatened the man. Tenshi looked at the girl who he was struggling with. **"Maki?" **he gasped. He turned to the man and took of his blazer. **"I'm going to give you five seconds to let her go or I'm going to make you," **he threatened. The man laughed and let her go. **"Hehe trying to be a hero huh?" **he laughed as the girl scurried behind Tenshi. **"He took my purse," **she whimpered. **"Now now, nobody likes a tell-tale little girl**. **I might just have to cut your tongue out!" **Tenshi clenched his fists tight. He was afraid but he didn't show it. He turned to Maki, **"Run Hakiru, get the police and identify him," **he whispered. The girl didn't need to be told twice. She ran from the alley way without looking back. He now turned to the man. **"Give me her purse now!" **he ordered. He was expecting the man to make a remark but he didn't. Tenshi felt the familiar feeling of metal piercing his skin. He gasped as he felt it plunge into his stomach. **"I'm afraid not… Blue eyes," **the knife was pulled out of Tenshis' stomach and the man kicked him down. Tenshi froze at the name he was given. It was the same name Kizami had called him. The man kneeled down and stared into his eyes. **"I may just steal your eyes kid. Put them on the mantel piece," **the man cackled as he got up. Tenshi felt his foot against his stomach causing him to spill more blood. His vision became blurred as he saw the man leave him to die in the alleyway.

* * *

I realise that this chapter may have been a bit slow but I just wanted to introduce some new characters. The next chapter will contain more of the original characters, (Shinozaki, Yoshiki etc.). Leave your thoughts on the start of this fan-fiction. Also if you have any suggestions on how I can improve my story leave a review in the review place (obviously). Thanks

-AlternativeWriter90


	2. Chapter 2: Nightmares

Chapter 2: Nightmares

Tenshi woke with a jump. He was breathing heavily and his side was hurting again. He looked around to find himself in his classroom, not in the alley-way. What was going on? He noticed a lack of other students and looked at the clock, it was lunch time. He heard the door open and in walked Ms. Yashimaku holding some papers. She saw him and smiled. **"Finally awake are we Mr. Haroshami?" **He panicked, had he fallen asleep during class? **"You've been asleep since the start of lunch. Suzomoto tried to wake you but you were out cold! Have you been sleeping badly?" **Tenshi realised that he had actually neglected to sleep the past few days. He was scared of the nightmares that he kept having about the school. He groaned as he realised he had just had another. **"Sorry, I've just not been able to sleep lately." **It must have been Kizami that was in his nightmares this time around, judging by "Blue Eyes". He felt his stomach and was relieved to find no wounds what so ever. **"You look sick Tenshi. Are you all right?" **asked the teacher with a hint of worry in her voice. She didn't like to see any of her students feel unwell, but she had never seen somebody look so under the weather. **"Maybe you should go home?" **Tenshi wanted to argue but he had to admit he was still a bit shaken from his nightmare. It felt way too real. **"Thank you Ms. Yashimaku," **he got up and packed his things. He said goodbye to his teacher and left the room. As he walked down the corridors his side became more and more painful. He felt terrible; it was like something was eating away at him. **"Hey Tenshi!" **He heard his name being called out. He turned to see Maki walking up to him. She seemed happy. It really must have been a dream. **"You alright Haroshami? You look dreadful! No offence!" **She said as she realised her mistake. **"Yeah I just feel sick Hakiru, Ms. Yashimaku sent me home," **he said with a smile. The girl crossed her arms across her body, she looked worried. **"Well hopefully you get better soon, I don't think Suzomoto and I can survive with Makuro for more than an hour!" **She laughed at her joke. Tenshi nodded. He realised that Suzomoto was probably going to be lonely without him for the rest of the day. **"Thanks Hakiru, look after Suzomoto for me," **he said as he left the school.

As lunch ended Mayu began to worry. Tenshi wouldn't wake up and now he was gone from the classroom. She was nervous around the others without him so she didn't know what to do. **"Hey Suzomoto!" **She was greeted by the other girl as she sat down in her group. **"Hey Hakiru, where's Tenshi?" **Maturo laughed when she asked the question. **"Probably trying to find his parents," **They ignored the thug and his comment. Maki beamed at her. **"He was feeling really sick Suzomoto, his eyes looked really dark and tired." **Mayu pouted at her answer, she wanted him to get better soon because she liked the boy. Not in a love sort of way, but he had kept her safe so he deserved some respect. **"He asked me to take care of you, so you can hang around with me and my friends today!" **Mayu smiled at the girl, she seemed friendly enough.

* * *

That evening Tenshi was feeling a bit better so he decided to get some air. As he walked the pain in his side became less intense and eventually died down. He was looking down at the ground when he bumped into somebody. He wasn't expecting it, so he fell to the ground along with the other person. **"Hey buddy watch were you're going!" **said the person, who was a boy around his age judging by the voice. It sounded familiar. **"Yeah sorry," **he got up and dusted himself down. He looked at the boy and recognised him. **"We really should stop bumping into each other like this Yoshiki," **he said with a smirk.

Kishinuma got up and looked at the boy. **"That was such a terrible joke Haroshami," **he said with a sigh. He remembered how, when they were younger, his friend always made awful puns to try and cheer him up. He smiled at the sight of his tall friend, he was glad he had made it out of Heavenly Host alright. **"Mayu has been telling us all about you," **he said to Tenshi. Mayu was talking about him when they last met. **"We had to force her to talk about something else!" **Tenshi laughed at the fact that Suzomoto talked about him. **"Well you know more about me than she does Yoshiki, or have you forgotten all about me?" **Kishinuma shook his head. How could he forget, his blood brother scar was a constant reminder. **"Hey you wanna come with me to a café to get something to eat?" **He wanted to catch up with his old friend after years of being apart.

Tenshi was really expecting the offer, but he saw no reason to turn it down. **"Yeah of course Yosh-man!" **He really needed to resurrect their friendship that had been so strong years before. As they walked they talked about old times. They got to "Myamoto Munchies", the local café, and entered. They sat together at a table and ordered something to eat. As they waited, Tenshi looked at his friend. **"How you holding up? After…. You know," **he said. Yoshiki looked up at his question. **"I still miss our friends, so does everyone else. Nakashima took it the worst though." **Tenshi was curious about how this girl was taking it badly. **"She lost her best friend in there; she's been depressed ever since. The school caused her to lose control of her body and she hanged her. Worst thing is nobody remembers any of them." **Tenshi winced at the story. He could understand that you would be distraught but he had lost everybody. He had held in his sadness until Kiki had died by Morishiges' actions. He wanted to mention this to his blood brother but decided against it. **"So how is Mayu coping without Morishige?" **He paused at Kishinumas' question; he and the Mochida boy were the only people to witness the death of Mayus' love. **"Fine," **he said bluntly. He didn't need to say much about it and he didn't really want to. There was a question that he wanted to ask now. **"Yosh, why did you never visit me?"**

Kishinuma froze at the question. He was dreading the time when he was eventually asked by Haroshami. He couldn't change the subject with him because he knew Tenshi was persistent. **"My parents didn't allow me," **he lied. **"Bullshit, when have you ever obeyed your parents? From my memory they were too god-damn lazy to give two shits about what you did!" **Tenshi looked angry at his answer. **"You want to know why? Because they kicked me out! I was more concerned about myself than I was about you!" **he was beginning to grow angry as well. **"But I could have helped you out. You knew rightly that I would have supported you. Fucking hell Yosh, you could have lived at the orphanage!" **Tenshi was clearly upset that he hadn't come to him for support. **"What did you think I would do? We're blood brothers. You are the closest thing I have to a family. You meant the world to me!" **Kishinuma thought about what he was saying. **"You really mean that?" **He had always known that Tenshi looked out for others, but he never considered that he thought of him that highly. **"Yes, I would never have cast you out of my life man," **Kishinuma smiled. It seemed that Tenshi was the same boy he was those many years ago. **"Thanks man, I'm sorry," **Tenshi smirked. **"Don't worry about it, just don't do it again!"**

A few hours had passed and they were forced to leave as the café was closing for the night. As they walked through the darkening streets they could feel rain falling. **"Shit, I'm going to be soaked by the time I get to the orphanage!" **Tenshi sighed, he would have to use the orphanage washing machine, a contraption he never understood. **"Sure why don't you stay over at my apartment? It isn't too far from here," **suggested Yoshiki. Tenshi nodded as they ran to Kishinumas' apartment. When they got in, the sandy haired boy set up the couch so Tenshi could sleep on it. **"Just put your clothes in the dryer," **called Yoshiki, **"Just take a pair of tracksuit bottoms or something." **Tenshi went into the bedroom and quickly picked a pair of trousers that he could sleep in. He had to unzip the tracksuit bottoms at the side as they were too tight against his legs. He went to the bathroom to change. As he took off his clothes his side began to hurt again. **"Might as well see what has been bothering me," **he said to himself. He turned to the mirror over the sink and took off his blue t-shirt. What he saw made him freeze. A small, dark stain was on his right side. It looked as if he had got an infection that was untreated. He stared at the mark for a while until a knock on the door caused him to break out of his trance. **"You okay in there?" **Tenshi quickly covered up his infection by putting on the blue t-shirt again. It was dry enough to wear so he decided just to sleep in it. **"Yeah of course," **he said as he walked out of the bathroom and threw his wet clothes into the dryer. **"You want anything to drink?" **Tenshi shook his head. **"Nah man I'll just get to sleep. Thanks for letting me stay here by the way!" **Yoshiki turned around as he went into his bedroom. **"No problem, good night Haroshami." **He turned off the lights and closed his door. Tenshi turned over to be more comfortable. Soon he fell asleep. But it wasn't a pleasant one…

* * *

Tenshi opened his eyes to find himself in a familiar place. It was the school he had lost Kiki in. **"Why the fuck am I here?" **Just then, he heard a door slam shut. The next thing he knew, he was in a bathroom. There were five toilet cubicles in front of him. However, one was different. He could hear choking coming from it. He looked down to see a pair of shoes in front of the cubicle. He slowly approached it. His breathing was heavy. He could feel chills down his spine as he neared the toilet block. He slowly opened the cubicle and saw a girl hanging from a rope. **"Nao-Naom-"** she seemed to be trying to say something. Why was he here? He panicked the girl was going to die if he didn't hurry. He tried to untighten the rope but it just seemed to constrict more every time he attempted it. He had an idea. He bent down underneath the girl, being careful not to look up as he didn't want to seem like a pervert. He then raised himself up with the girl on his shoulders. This would give her time to breath. He reached up and, with some difficulty, undid the noose around her neck. He sighed with relief as he lowered himself with the girl still on his shoulders. He looked at the girl and realised that she was in Kisaragi uniform. _**"Nakashima took it the worst though.**_ _**She lost her best friend in there; she's been depressed ever since. The school caused her to lose control of her body and she hanged her." **_He recalled Yoshikis' words. How did this happen? Surely this girl should be dead. Suddenly he passed out.

* * *

He woke with a jump. He was back in the apartment. It was just another nightmare. They were becoming much more vivid. He could feel things in the dreams. He could feel pain. What time was it? He got up and checked a clock. 06:35. He had another hour to get back to the orphanage and get ready. He collected his clothes from the dryer and changed back into them. He left a note thanking Yoshiki for his kindness and left the apartment. Half an hour later he was ready for school. As he walked to Nakashima Academy he noticed a Kisaragi student walking to school. He recognised her as the Shinozaki girl that Yoshiki had kept safe. He walked over to her quickly. **"Ms. Shinozaki! What a lovely surprise!" **he called out causing her to turn around. She smiled slightly when she saw who was calling her. **"Oh hello. You're Kishinumas' friend aren't you?" **She recognised the ocean blue eyes and the brown bed-head hair. **"That's right, I told you that we should meet in better circumstances than the school," **he smiled at her. He could see why Yosh liked her, she was quite cute. **"Yeah well, I wish I didn't bring anybody to that school. We lost three of our friends there." **She looked sad. **"So you know about all that supernatural stuff?" **He wanted to tell her about his dream as she might be able to explain it. **"Say is it possible for somebody to contact the dead or something?" **Ayumi was taken aback by the question. Why was he so interested in it? **"I guess so, if they knew what they were doing. Why do you ask?" **She was curious about his question. Maybe he had lost someone dear to him and he wanted them back. Maybe his parents.** "I had a dream about the school last night. There was this girl who was hanging from a rope. I think it was Nakashimas' best friend." **He realised that he hadn't explained how he knew about her. **"Yoshiki told me about how she died." **Shinozakis' face screwed up in thought. **"What happened in the dream exactly?" **Tenshi sighed. He didn't really want to retell the dream but he guessed it may help explain what it was all about. **"Well I kinda saved her. I thought I was back in that hell-hole, so I thought it was real." **Ayumi suddenly had a thought. **"Next time you have a nightmare like that, text or ring me about it. I have a theory but I might need some more proof." **She took out her phone and showed it to him. He copied down the number and smiled. **"Thanks for telling me Haroshami, you've been very helpful," **and with that she hurried to school.

* * *

"**So what are you saying Shinozaki?" **asked Kishinuma. She had called Satoshi, Naomi and himself to meet in their classroom during lunch. She had started to talk about a way to talk to their friends. **"Kishinuma, please listen. This morning I met your friend, Haroshami on my way to school. He told me about a nightmare he had had last night." **She turned to Naomi. **"Seiko was there Nakashima!" **Naomis' attention immediately picked up at the mention of her best friend. **"What?" **Ayumi smiled at her sudden interest. **"He said he saved Shinohara from hanging, I don't know how but he seemed like he was being honest." **She took a breath before she continued. **"So I was thinking, maybe we could use him to contact our friends from heavenly host. If I can find a spell that allows him to, maybe he can bring them back!" **Naomi smiled for the first time in a while. **"That sounds amazing Class-rep!" **Seeing her smile made Satoshi smile. **"If Naomi's okay with it then I am!" **That made Ayumi was quite obvious that he loved Naomi, but she couldn't help but feel anger at his love. **"How about you Kishinuma?" **Yoshiki frowned. He didn't like the idea of Tenshi being put through Heavenly Host again, but he had to admit, the possibility of having his friends back was too tempting. He just nodded in agreement. **"Then it is settled! We'll try to meet up on the Saturday then. I'll tell Suzomoto and Haroshami to come."**

The days came and went until at last it was Saturday. Tenshi waited outside Mayus' house. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. He had just gottne a cryptic message from Shinozaki that read, _"Come to my house on Saturday. Bring Mayu with you," _She gave her address in the text so he knew where he was going. He looked up to see the small girl walk out of her house. She wore a pink t-shirt and a blue skirt. She had her two pearls in her hair as she always did. She smiled when she saw the tall boy. She hugged him when she reached him. He blushed slightly, he and her were becoming quite close recently. As they walked to Shinozakis' house they were silent. Only one of them knew what was going to happen today. The other wasn't going to enjoy it.

"**So you want me to talk to this Shinohara girl?" **asked Tenshi with a sigh. He wasn't very comfortable in this room. The candles were bad enough but the pentagram in the middle of the room just topped off the creepiness factor tenfold. He was rather reluctant to have another nightmare but he would just be letting everybody there. **"Okay so just relax Haroshami, I'm going to perform a "spell" if you want to call it that." **He tried to relax but he felt nervous. He looked at Mayu. **"Thank you for doing this Tenshi," **she said. He smiled at her and she smiled back. As Shinozaki performed the spell he began to feel drowsy. Soon he fell asleep and returned to the school.

* * *

"**Hello?" **He could feel somebody nudging him in the ribs. He sat up with a groan. His head was pounding and he felt sick. The school seemed much more real than it had the last time. He looked at the girl. **"You're Shinohara correct?" **The girl looked surprised at his knowledge of her name. **"Yes, how did you know?" **She had rope marks on her neck; she must have been hanging for a long time.** "I'm not really here, I don't think so anyways. Your friends have sent me to talk to you. I'm like your spiritual telephone in some ways." **The girl perked up at his statement. **"You mean Naomi still thinks of me?" **Tenshi nodded, that was all he could do. He got up slowly and helped her to her feet. **"Can we leave this place please? I don't want to stay in here for long," **said the girl nervously. He could understand why. She had died in here and it probably brought back bad memories. As he walked out, she followed. **"Oooh my knight in shining armour is too kind!" **she teased. He looked at her; he could see that this girl used to be a bit of a prankster in her life. She was harmless but she may become a pain if he was in a bad mood. **"Yeah well we aren't out of the castle yet Shinohara." **He stopped. Had he actually said that? He started to walk again. The creaky floorboards squeaked every time he stepped on one. He heard a voice in his head. _**"Okay, Haroshami. I have found a way for you to get Shinohara back to the real world, but it may take a few visits to Heavenly Host," **_he recognised it as Shinozakis' voice. _**"You need to find her Sachiko scrap first of all, then you need to send her out the way we escaped Heavenly Host. If all goes well, we can do it for the others." **_Tenshi sighed at the thought of revisiting this place more than once. **"Okay Shinohara, apparently there is a way out for you." **He turned to the girl who was staring at him with content. **"Yes Mr. Knight?" **He chuckled at his new nickname. **"We have to find your paper scrap first, and then we can leave." **The girl grinned. **"Then I can finally see Naomi again! Yay!" **He couldn't resist smiling at her eagerness. But he began to feel himself slipping away from the school. Time seemed to freeze as he passed out again.

* * *

He woke from the visit to Heavenly Host surrounded by the others. **"Well?" **asked Naomi nervously. **"She's okay. She kept asking about Nakashima." **Naomi smiled again. She was glad that there was a chance that she could have Seiko back. A few hours past with the group drinking pop and eating snacks while they watched a movie. It was a basic horror movie, the only genre Shinozaki seemed to own. However, the group had to disband and they went their separate ways. Satoshi took Naomi home, while Yoshiki stayed to help Shinozaki clean up. Tenshi decided he would walk Mayu home. **"It's really brave what you're doing for us Tenshi." **Tenshi looked down at the girl as they walked. **"I really admire your courage. You hardly know any of us apart from Kishinuma but you still do this!" **He blushed at her compliments. When they got to her house they stopped. Mayu looked into his eyes. She grabbed his shoulders and made him lean down. He wasn't sure what was going on but he realised when he felt her lips against his. He felt her arms wrap around his neck. He wasn't sure how to approach this as he had never really kissed before. He put his hands on her waist as they kissed. When she broke away he was blushing even more. She giggled as she walked into her house leaving him speechless. As he walked away, he came to the sudden realisation that he had just kissed a girl. When he got to the orphanage he went to the shower. He needed to wash after his visit. After he was happy that he was clean he looked in the mirror. He noticed that something had changed about his "infection". It seemed to have grown…

* * *

Sorry for the wait, but I was busy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It sort of explains the title of the fan-fic. Leave a review on what you thought, as it helps me improve. Thank you for your continued support and I'll hopefully see you in Chapter 3!

-AlternativeWriter90


	3. Chapter 3: Exodus

A quick note before you start to read. I'm really pleased with the positive reviews so far. As always, I really appreciate any feedback on my stories as it does encourage me to continue. Thanks for your continued support!

-AlternativeWriter90

* * *

Chapter 3: Exodus

_Hey Haroshami! I need you to come over today! Naomi wants you to see Shinohara again!- _Tenshi sighed at Shinozakis' text. He was trying to do his part of the group project but it seemed as though he was going to have to revisit Heavenly Host. He got up and pulled on his black body warmer. It was quite a cold day. As he walked to the meet up point, his side began to sting again. It had seemed to grow when he had returned from the nightmare last time. However, he just shook off the pain and continued to walk. Mayu was feeling sick so she wasn't going to make it today. He could still feel the warmth from their kiss from yesterday. As he neared the house, he spotted the Mochida boy. He was talking to Nakashima, the girl who shared the same name as his school. **"I wonder if she's related?" **he said to himself. He couldn't quite hear what was being said but the girls face turned white when she saw him approach them. She whispered something to the boy and he turned swiftly. When he spotted Tenshi, he also went white. **"Mochida? You look like you've seen a ghost. Is something wrong?" **he asked curiously. He had every right to know, seeing as they were more than likely talking about him. The two in front of him just shook their heads and hurried on to Shinozakis' house. Tenshi frowned at their eagerness to avoid him, it was probably nothing but he did deserve some respect from Nakashima. After all she was putting him through hell again. He decided to leave it for now and continued to walk to Shinozakis'.

As he fell back into the forced slumber, he could hear chatter from the group. He didn't catch it but he heard his name from Mochida. When his vision returned he found himself beside Shinohara once again. **"You alright? You phased out a bit there Mr. Knight!" **teased Seiko with a cheeky grin. He just nodded; it always took him a while to readjust to the air of Heavenly Host. He turned to the girl and smiled slightly. She was a friendly girl with a good personality, but he couldn't get too attached to her. After all, knowing his luck with charms this spell to resurrect her wouldn't work. He shook the idea out of head. He had to think positively. He started to walk down the dark halls and she followed like a child would follow their mother. As they walked Seiko was fidgeting. She seemed eager to say something. **"Shinohara, if you want to talk by all means do. I won't stop you," **said Tenshi, not looking back. What was said next surprised him enough to halt him. **"Are Naomis' boobs still the same?" **He choked a bit. His face went red at the conversation. **"W-what type of question is that?" **he asked. He had expected her to ask him if he had lost anybody but the question really flustered him. **"I guess they are," **he muttered embarrassedly. He always got nervous when people talked about things like that. It just felt… wrong. He continued to walk, with the giggles from Seiko in his ear.

* * *

A few more, what seemed like, hours passed without any sign of Shinoharas' Sachiko scrap. He was becoming impatient. He turned to see his companion looking down a hole in the ground. He smiled when she popped up her head like a cat. **"Find anything Shinohara?" **She shook her head. He nodded, he guessed as much. Just then he heard a noise. He and Seiko both turned to where the noise was coming from. It sounded like metal hitting the floor. As they ventured to where the noise was emanating from, Tenshis' side began to trouble him. **"You go on and find out what that was Shinohara, I'll catch up with you." **He was out of breath. Seiko was reluctant at first but eventually obeyed him. He heard her footsteps running, becoming increasingly fainter. Then he heard another noise. He looked behind to see a familiar figure. **"Oh crap," **he said as he saw the hammer wielding creature. **"Wait, I'm dreaming. So it can't hurt me right?" **However, he was wrong. The monster charged at him, sending him flying backwards. He hit a wall with an almighty thud. **"Ahhh shit!" **he winced in pain. He tried getting up but the monster placed a foot on his chest. The giant boot began to press down on him. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't free himself. If his rib-cage broke, his heart would surely puncture his vital organs, killing him slowly. He didn't know what would happen if he died in his dream. Would he wake up or would he die in real life? He tried again in an attempt to free himself. But to no avail. **"HELP! SHINOHARA!" **He was desperate now. The pressure was unbearable. He could feel his bones beginning to weaken. His breathing was becoming more and more difficult. Suddenly the monster stopped. He could hear metal hit the ground. He looked to see Seiko trembling in fear with a bucket near him and his attacker. The monster got up and approached Shinohara menacingly. She was whimpering now. Tenshi was catching his breath when he heard her scream. He looked up to see her being dragged by her hair down the corridor. He got up and struggled to keep up with them.

"**He has been out for too long! Something is wrong!" **said Shinozaki nervously. She looked at Kishinuma nervously. She didn't want to be held responsible for the death of his oldest and probably closest friend. She would never be able to forgive herself. She didn't want anybody else to die. **"Why hasn't he woken up yet?" **She pinched Haroshami on his side in an attempt to wake him.

As he ran after Seiko, Tenshi felt an intense pain in his right side. He cried out in pain. It felt like he was being burned by a red hot poker. He lifted his white shirt to see his "infection" growing. He didn't understand the sudden burning feeling. He continued to run but was hindered by the pain. He followed the screams until he reached the exit. He went to the outside. He could see the monster dragging Seiko still. But he could see something else. It made him stop. It was the body of Kiki. _**"You feel the pain at the time of death for all eternity!" **_He remembered his attacker telling him when he was last here. Kiki was being repeatedly hit by a nail puller. The exact same weapon Morishige used to kill her. Seiko had been hanging from a rope. Kishinuma had told him Nakashima had hung her. Then it hit him. He wasn't back at the school, he was in hell. All the people he would meet here were dead. Reliving the moment they died for all eternity. The thought made him shudder. He reluctantly ran past Kiki, his heart broke as he did it. He would come back for her once Seiko was saved. He charged towards the monster and lunged at him, causing Shinohara to be free. **"Mr. Knight? I found my scrap in that bucket! What do I do now?" **She held up her paper piece. The monster seemed still. Had he knocked him out? **"That's good! Right, run to the forest, you should get back from there!" **Seiko climbed the barrier, as Tenshi watched her. **"What about you?" **Tenshi shook his head. He had to save Kiki now. **"I'll be fine just go!" **He watched her go towards the forest. Then he felt something in his back.

As she ran towards the forest she heard a scream of pain. She wheeled around to see the kind boy being stabbed by the creature. She went to run back but the boy protested. **"NO! KEEP RUNNING! DON'T LOOK BACK!" **She felt bad for leaving him but she had to. She ran on with the screaming ringing in her ears.

"**I'll try to cast a spell to wake him up. It could harm him but we need to get him out!" **said Ayumi frantically as she searched through her bookshelf, trying to find the spell book she needed. **"Why wake him? We need Seiko back Class Rep!" **complained Naomi. Just then the ground shook. **"An earthquake?!" **whimpered Mochida falling to the ground. The tremor went on for about five minutes until they all blacked out. Yoshiki woke first. He felt wet on his side and attempted to get up. When his hand slipped he realised that the floor was wet. Maybe the earthquake caused a leak. He looked down to see, not water, but blood. He turned to see Tenshi lying down holding his stomach. **"H-haroshami! NO!" **His friend was still alive, barely. He heard a noise. **"Kishinuma? Oh no! Haroshami?" **Shinozaki crawled over to him and his friend. **"What happened?" **Yoshiki panicked. He didn't know how to deal with a bleeding person. He guessed he had to put pressure on it. Tenshi was choking on blood. **"Shinozaki call the hospital!"**

* * *

Tenshi woke up in a bed. His head felt like it was split open. He tried to get up but he was prevented by a pain in his torso. He winced in pain as he lay back down on the soft bed. He looked around and saw that he was in a hospital ward. He looked to his left and saw Yoshiki asleep in a chair. He smiled at the sight of his friend. **"Yosh?" **he asked quietly. His Blood Brother awoke slowly. His grey eyes looked tired. **"Shit, your awake!"** He said with a happy face, **"You had me fucking worried Haroshami!" **Tenshi laughed at his friends' reaction. It was clear that he still cared for him enough to stay at the hospital. He would try to keep Yoshiki safe, but he was not much of a help in this state. **"Suzomoto was here for the past two days, she brought over work you have to do." **Tenshis' expression changed at the news about him being out for days. Just then, he heard Shinozakis' voice. **"Haroshami you're awake!" **She rushed over to him and Kishinuma. Yoshiki stood up and gave her his seat. Tenshi smirked, he knew Yoshikis' little secret now. **"You did it Haroshami! Shinohara is back!" **He smiled at the knowledge of the girl being safe. **"I was thinking that you can go back and save Ms. Yui and Sakutaro!" **Her face dropped when she saw his reaction to Morishiges' name. **"What's wrong?" **He turned to his visitors. **"I'm not in the state to go back Ms. Shinozaki!" **He winced a bit and held his side. **"Okay. Hey, Kishinuma? Can you help me out with something?" **she said leading him out of the room. Tenshi smiled as they left. Then he fell asleep peacefully for the first time in days.

"**Did you see how he reacted to Morishiges' name?!" **hissed Ayumi. Haroshami had hardly reacted at Ms. Yuis' name, but the moment she mentioned Mayus' love, he seemed unresponsive and hateful. It was like a darkness had changed him. **"He probably just needed some sleep Shinozaki!" **But she just couldn't shake the feeling that this boy was hiding something from everybody, even Kishinuma. **"I hope you're right Kishinuma…"**

* * *

I'm sorry for the wait. I don't really write on the weekends as I use them for idea time, however I'm just struggling to have ideas for what should happen next. I know… not very good. So, I'm going to ask you to give me your ideas! You can either PM me or leave a suggestion in the reviews, it's entirely up to you guys reading. It would really help me because as I say I am finding it hard to come up with ideas that will entertain you guys! Anyways, leave a review about what you thought of this chapter! Thank you for your continued support!

-AlternativeWriter90


	4. Chapter 4: The Darkening

Chapter 4: The Darkening

It was Thursday when Tenshi was allowed out of the hospital. He was happy that he could leave and get back to learning again. Yoshiki had visited him every day. However, he skipped school to do this, much to Tenshis' annoyance. He went to the orphanage and got his things ready for school. He was going to be late but the hospital had written him a note to explain his absence. He had to walk fast as the pain from his torso was too much when he ran. As he entered the school he heard a bell ring. It was lunch. He walked straight to the class-room eager to explain to Ms. Yashimaku why he was absent. He entered the class-room with a knock. The young teacher looked up and smiled. **"Tenshi! You're back!" **He nodded as he gave her the note. Her face turned to worry as she read. **"Oh my, are you alright?" **She looked concerned over his well-being. She was a teacher, she had to care. **"Yes, I'm alright now. It didn't stop me from doing my work!" **He said as he produced the folder of work Mayu had given him. The teacher took it and sighed. **"I think you work a bit too hard at times Haroshami. I didn't think I'd say that to a student, but you put 200% or even more into your work!" **He was confused by the teachers comment. He had always believed that hard workers get their rewards. **"Go for lunch now, I'm sure your friends are waiting for you," **she said with a beam. He smiled back and left the room. He was hungry, but he wanted to talk to Suzomoto. When he reached the cafeteria, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Maki behind him. **"Oh, hello Hakiru!" **The girl fiddled with her hair. **"Haroshami, what happened to you?" **He rubbed his side as it was annoying him a bit. **"Oh emm, I hurt myself a bit so I had to go to hospital. I'm alright now though." **He opened the door of the lunch hall for Maki. She thanked him as she entered, with him following. As they ordered their lunches, Tenshi searched the hall for Mayu. However, he couldn't spot her. As they sat down at a table together, Tenshi realised that Hakiru was on her own. She was usually surrounded by a group of girls because of her popularity. **"Emm, where are your friends Maki?" **The girl raised an eye-brow at his question. **"Aren't you my friend Haroshami?" **He nodded, but it seemed odd for a girl of her status to be with only one person. **"Yeah we are. I was just curious about why you were on your own, that's all." **He ate some rice and looked around again. He searched furiously for Mayu, but yet again was unable to find her. **"Suzomoto isn't in today, Tenshi." **He was surprised by the sudden out-burst from Maki. She must have noticed him searching for her. **"Oh right, thanks." **She looked at him with her brown eyes; she seemed to be staring at him. **"Err, are you alright?" **Her staring was making him feel uneasy, but she eventually stopped. Something didn't feel right. It was odd, but he couldn't put his finger on it. **"Hey Haroshami?" **She asked in a whispered tone. **"Yes?" **He sat back; he wasn't sure where this conversation was going. **"Who is Morishige?" **He froze at the name, how could she know that name? **"Where did you hear that name?" **He said in shock. The boy he had left to die back in Heavenly Host, the boy Suzomoto loved and the boy who killed Kiki. He had no feelings for the boy in any way, only resentment and hatred. **"Well I overheard Suzomoto on the phone yesterday. She looked sad when she ended the call and then started crying about Morishige. I thought you might know who it is, or was." **He felt sick as she explained. Who was calling her, and what did they say? **"Em… I never met him. Sorry." **He had to lie. If he told her the truth she would freak out and call the police. **"Oh ok, no it's alright Tenshi!" **He sighed in relief at her stopping the questions. She didn't need to know about Heavenly Host. **"Anyway, are you ready for the project presentation tomorrow?" **He nodded at her excitement; she was also a good student. **"Yep, I asked ten kids of different ages," **he stated which earned him a nod from Hakiru. **"Good, you've been more helpful than that idiot!" **She giggled, gesturing to Maturo, who was currently trying to flirt with a girl. However his flirting was cut short when he discovered that her boyfriend was right beside her. They both laughed at the red faced thug. It was good to be back.

As the end of school bell rang, it began to rain. It hadn't rained so badly since that night when he and four others performed the Sachiko forever after charm. He shuddered at the thought. As he exited the school he saw Maki sheltering beneath a bus shelter. He had an umbrella, so he might as well help her out. She didn't get a bus as she lived not too far from the orphanage. **"Hakiru, do you want me to walk you home?" **She smiled and nodded at his request. She hid underneath the umbrella and stuck close to him. **"Thank you, Haroshami! I would have been drenched if you didn't arrive!" **He smiled at her remark. The journey to her house was relatively quiet, as there was not much to say. When they arrived at her house he walked with her up to her door. **"Do you want to come in Tenshi? To dry off?" **He was unsure if he should, but he did need to dry off. He accepted and she opened the door. Her house was quite big. She showed him to a downstairs bathroom and told him he could use it at any time. She then led him to a living room. It had four sofas and a large T.V. on the wall. He whistled in admiration. Compared to her house, the orphanage looked like crap. She told him to sit down while she changed. He noticed a cat sitting on one of the sofas. It had bright green eyes and snow-white fur. It looked disinterested in him. He sat down and waited. About five minutes later she appeared again. She was wearing a pink t-shirt and a green pair of pyjama trousers. She looked at him kindly, **"Would you like some tea?" **He nodded with a smile. Another short wait passed and she returned with a tray. It had a selection of biscuits and chocolates on it. She also brought in two cups of tea. She placed one in front of him. He thanked her and took a sip. **"Will your parents mind if I'm here?" **He asked nervously. He would imagine that her father may be suspicious of him being alone with his daughter. Maki laughed at his nervousness. **"They don't come home until late, so I wouldn't worry!" **He nodded in relief. He didn't want to answer any unnecessary questions. The rain outside started to become heavier as they talked.

It was getting late so Tenshi decided to go back to the orphanage. **"Thank you for the tea, Maki!" **He said with a smile. She let him out and waved to him. **"See you tomorrow Tenshi!" **He waved back to her. As he walked in the rain, he started to think about Mayu. **"I guess I should call round at her house and tell her about our homework." **As he travelled to her house he began to feel uneasy. Why had she cried about Morishige? Who had called her? He decided he would find out. He reached her house and knocked on her door. A woman opened the door. **"Hello. Is Mayu in?" **The woman looked at him with a smile. **"Oh you must be one of her friends!" **She opened the door and let him in. **"She's just upstairs," **and with that she returned to whatever she was doing. Tenshi nodded and started to walk up the stairs. When he reached her door he knocked, **"Suzomoto? Are you in there?" **The door opened and he was greeted by Mochida. **"Mochida, why are you here?" **Mochida frowned at him. **"Go away Haroshami, you're not wanted." **Tenshi grew angry. **"That's up to Mayu in all honesty Mochida, now let me in!" **Satoshi blatantly refused to allow Tenshi in. Then he lost it.

Tenshi burst through the door knocking over Satoshi. This surprised the group of friends that was sitting down on the ground. They had all been called over by Mayu to discuss something Mochida had told her. Naomi already knew about this, but it was new to Yoshiki and Ayumi. Yoshiki couldn't believe it at first but it made complete sense to Shinozaki. But now they all new that Tenshi wasn't the same. As Satoshi tried to get up, Haroshami lunged on to him and began to throttle him. **"Kish-in-uma… Help!" **Wheezed Satoshi as Tenshi began to wring the life out of him. His eyes were black as night and he wore a crazy smile. He wasn't thinking as Haroshami Tenshi anymore. Kishinuma got to his feet and charge at his blood brother. But Tenshi heard him coming and punched him back. **"Fuck!"** The impact hit his nose square on causing it to bleed. **"Kishinuma! Are you okay?" **asked Shinozaki worriedly. **"What is happening?" **asked Naomi with wide eyes. Only Seiko was calm, she seemed unfazed by Haroshamis' attack on Satoshi. Satoshis' efforts to get Tenshi off of him were becoming weaker. He was going to die soon. **"Look at him Shinozaki! He's under the influence of something! It was like you in the school!" **Ayumis' eyes widened in realisation. **"Kishinuma! He needs you to snap him out of it!" **Yoshiki knew what he had to do. He ran at his old friend and tackled him to the ground in an embrace. For a while Tenshi struggled but when Yoshiki spoke he ceased his attacks. **"Don't go Tenshi… You're the closest thing I have to family… I need you…" **Kishinuma was crying, he meant every word he said. He loved Tenshi like a brother, and he didn't want to lose him. Tenshi whispered to him, **"I know… I'm here for you…" **and then he went limp.


End file.
